BECAUSE I AM A GIRL
by Colombiana of your dreams
Summary: BASED ON THE BEAUTIFUL MUSIC VIDEO BY KISS...MIROKU MAKES A SELFLESS SACRIFICE FOR THE WOMAN HE LOVES.


A/N: ID LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO COMMENTED AND REVIEWED MY STORIES.

ALL THE CHARICTERS BELONG TO THAKAHASHI AND THE SONG THAT INSPIERD THIS BELONGS TO K.I.S.S

THANK YOU.

The day was nice and warm and a cool breeze lingered in the air. Chiba Park doing a photo shoot for the current Miss Japan. When out of nowhere a young woman with her head in the clouds walked right in front of the camera.

'Click'

Sango herd the click and looked up once she saw the flash of light before her eyes. She looked too her left to see a giggling woman in a grouse blue dress and to her right to see a handsome young man holding a camera.

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry" she said to the both of them bowing with her apologies.

"It's quite alright no harm done" he said while taking Sango's hand and giving formal introductions.

A few hours later Miroku was walking the streets and his thoughts kept drifting towards the young woman Sango he met in the park.

~flash back~

"I'm really sorry again about your shot "Sango said again and then looked at her watch.

"Oh no I'm going to be late" she said in dread

"Work?" Miroku asked innocently

"Yeah I work at Lady Kagura's salon on 45th street"

"Well then it was nice to meet you Sango-san"

"Arigato ja ne" and with that she dashed off.

~end flash back~

Miroku was passing 45th street when he suddenly decided that he was due for a haircut. He walked in and was greeted by Ms. Kagura herself. Miroku was escorted to a shampoo chair. Sango was humming a quiet tune while cleaning a mirror when she saw the man that had been haunting her thoughts all day.

"Oh my gosh, it's him." She quickly put the rag down and went over to Kagura before she could her hands on Marko's head.

"Kagura-san its ok I got him you go take a rest"

"Thank you Sango-Chan"

With that Kagura went to the front desk to sit and rest.

"Nice to see you again Sango-san" he said as he tilted his head back in the chair while he felt the nice warm water and thin delicate fingers on his scalp.

Sango was in such a nervous yet happy state that she accidently got soap in Miroku's eyes, and of cores MS. Kagura saw this and went to yelling at Sango. Miroku quickly came to her rescue telling , not to punish Sango and that all was forgiven. Soon Sango was back gently washing Miroku's hair. Miroku thanked Sango for the haircut and left the salon forgetting the cap he was wearing at Sango's station.

A few days later Miroku was busy setting up for his next shoot, in all honesty he was really happy about this shoot because it involved one of his great love motor bikes. His assistant Hachi was happily setting up the set when the doorbell rang.

"Miroku-sama there's someone at the door, she's really pretty too"

"Is she now? Well show her in."

Miroku turn to see to his surprise; Sango cheeks pink, eyes on the floor, and his cap clutched in her hands.

"Sango-san?"

"Miroku –san you left this at the salon, and I'm sorry again about your eye"

"Its alright I'll live, but you didn't have to come all this way just to return that silly old hat."

"It was no trouble" she said with a blush and a bow

"Let me thank you for your kindness, will you allow me to take your photo?"

"That's not nessaseriy, thank you Miroku-san"

"Oh but I insists and please call me Miroku"

The rest as they say was history they spent many endless happy days together Miroku would pick up Sango from work and on rainy days thanks to Sango's instruction they would walk home together sharing an umbrella. Miroku showed Sango a whole new world. Sango was now the only woman in his life and the only girl he would want to photograph. Sango helped encourage Miroku to go after his dreams and do motor bike races, and she loved to ride with him when she could. But their happiness I am sad to say would not last. It was their one year anaverery and Sango was in Miroku's apartment playing around with some of his old pictures. While cutting up a picture to past to another she was started when Miroku walked into the room knocking over her juice and spilling all over her jacket. Sango did not want Miroku to see her in such a mess. So she quickly disposed of her jacket and grabbed one of his button down shirts and slipped it on.

"Sango?" he called

"In here love."

"Oh? Well don't you look kawaii"

"I hope you don't mind I spilled some juice on mine" she said turning pink

He gently moved a strand of stray hair behind her ear and looked at her sweetly

"Not at all. In fact I must get a picture of you like this, ok ready smile real big for me." He said while adjusting the lenses and she posed.

'Beep', 'beep'

"Shoot out of film" he said in dismay.

"Don't worry honey I'll get it " she said and despaired into the next room.

Not long a painful scream filled the room.

"Sango?!" Miroku ran to the room to find the love of his life on the floor her eyes covered in development fluid.

Hachi and Miroku rushed Sango to the hospital. Miroku was sitting in the waiting room head in his hands while mentally kicking himself for leavening the fluid open on the top shelf.

~flash back~

Miroku was in his dark room devolving the newest pictures of Sango, he took a bottle of developing fluid and was about to pour it into a tub, when his cell phone rang. He picked up the call leaving the bottle open on the shelf.

~End flash back~

Now the love of his life is in a hospital bed in pain because of his carelessness. He cussed himself.

The doctors told him and Hachi that she was now blind. The words cut Miroku to his very soul. He left the hospital without a word and Hachi at his heels. Two days later Miroku was at the motor bike track, he was speeding down the track, so fast that he nearly crashed. He came to erupted stop and handed the keys over to the owner of the track. He sold his bike. Later he went to his apartment and packed up all his belonging and gave the key to Hachi. He was leaving, for good.

"So you're just going to leave?" asked Hachi with an angry look on his hurt face.

"What about Sango? Don't you love her?!"

Miroku gently patted Hachi on the head "I'm doing this for Sango."

"Yeah right!" Hachi smacked Miroku's hand away and with that he walked out of the room.

A few days later Sango's bandages came off and she was able to see again. Hachi, the doctors and staff were there to greet her with a cake and small party. A few more days later Sango was well enough to go home and the first person she wanted to see was Miroku. Hachi took her to the apartment and explained that Miroku had left and was never coming back. Sango tried to live her life as best as she could without her love. She went back to work. And got her own place but still the pain of losing Miroku was too much to bear that she would sit at home, eat ice cream and cry most of the time. Her heart was a big empty space where her Miroku was suppose to be. Now she had nothing.

A year or so later Sango was back at the salon washing the Mirror when she got a good look at her eyes they were different in a way not like she had remember before the accident Miroku's face flashed before her she quickly turn to be disappointed to only find out that it was Hachi with a gift. She open the envelope she was given to see her face on a magazine cover. Later that afternoon Sango went to the Motor bike track she had no idea why she did her legs just carried her there. She turn to the noise of a dog barking. Sitting on a bench next to a golden lab, was a young blind man playing fetch with the dog. Sango walked up to the man.

"It can't be him" she thought. As she walked up a picture that the young man had sitting next to him was blown to the ground. It was a picture of Sango, the one Miroku accidently took the day they met in the park. When Sango saw the picture she had to hold back sobs. She now understood what Miroku had done, and why he left two years ago. He gave her his eyes.

~flash back~

A bright light flashed in front of Miroku's eyes he was dressed and prepped for surgery. He had made the loving selfless choice to give his eyes to Sango. He held on to her hand for dear life, looking at her sweet sleeping face, taking it in for the last time. The doctor pulled them apart, and put a sheet with the eye holes cut out over his face. Looking up at the light ready to face the challenge Miroku said once last prayer for himself and for Sango, just before the needle came into view. The operation was a success and as they were escorted to their rooms the briefly touched for the last time while their eyes were covered in bandages.

~end flash back~

" _There is someone I am in love with"_

Sango still sobbing gently gave Miroku the picture back.

"Thank you" he said with a nod.

Sango was no gasping tiring to control herself. "No problem" she said

The dog returned with the ball to his master.

"Good bye" and with that they left. Sango kept looking as her true love walked away.

"_Even though I can't be with her now… I am still in love with her."_


End file.
